baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weird Baldi
Weird Baldi Weird Baldi is a version of Baldi that is odd. Everything about him is just plain odd. Appearance Looks like Baldi but with big hands and a deformed head. One of his legs is bigger than the other. His single hair looks like a straw. Mechanics Like Baldi, but different. After aggravating Baldi, you will find him in a hallway. When he spots you, he will say "hoi kods! wena lern mahth?". He will give you questions that should be easy, but aren't. They are basically impossible to read because of Weird Baldi's bad handwriting. This will make him mad. He will teleport to a random room, and search for you. Unlike of NPCs, he will mostly search in rooms. You can use this to your advantage. You can know where he is because of his ruler making distorted slaps. When he spots you, he will chase you down. From that point, he will always know where you are. He will eventually catch you, and instead of killing you, he will grab you and say, "Yoi bed kod! Yu deserevere punighment!". He will then drag you to a random character (only vanilla NPCs but not Baldi). He will either: * He will drag you to Playtime and force you to jump 15 jumps. These will make it so you can't recover energy for 15 seconds. * He will drag you to Its a bully and force you to lose all your items. * He will take you to Principal of the Thing and tell him you've been bad, resulting with X2 detention (eg. 30 seconds will become 60 seconds). * He will bring you to Arts and Crafters and teleport you to the start of the game (only in final mode) * He will escort you to 1st Prize and force you to be taken to the end of a hall. * He will bring you to Gotta Sweep and tell him you are dirty. Gotta Sweep will clean you and you will lose your stamina and lose 1 random item. After this, he will go offscreen after witnessing your punishment and dissapear, but not before telling Baldi where you are. Quotes Before angry mode: "hoi kods! wena lern mahth?" TRANSLATION: "Hi kids! Wanna learn math?" "new ithts tim far everboodys favrote subjeghts - Muth!" TRANSLATION : "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject - Math!" Angry mode "Yoi bed kod! Yu deserevere punighment!" TRANSLATION: "You bad kid! you deserve punishment!" "Hei pleytiim! Jomp wyth thes Kod fivten tims!" TRANSLATION: "Hey Playtime! Jump with this kid fifteen times!" "Oyi Bulgdhdsy! Stel tis kods tiems!" TRANSLATION: "Oi Bully! Steal this kid's items!" "Ey Principel! Thgis kod wacted mei! Penish hom!" TRANSLATION: "Hey Principal! This kid whacked me! Punish him!" "Suck! Telepart dis kod!" TRANSLATION: "Sock! Teleport this kid!" "Hei fist Priiz! tihs Kod lives yu!" TRANSLATION: "Hey 1st Prize! This kid loves you!" "Sweepr! Thsi kod sis dirghty! Clen hom!" TRANSLATION: "Sweeper! This kid is dirty! Clean him!" "mei houp yo lerned yer leson." TRANSLATION: "I hope you learned your lesson." "Othr mey! Bed kod at (INSERT LOCATION HERE)!" TRANSLATION: "Other me! Bad kid at (INSERT LOCATION HERE)!" Trivia * The character he takes you to is based on Baldi's location - the furthest character (that is vanilla) away from Baldi is whom he will take you to. * Although he hates the player using good grammar and spelling, he doesn't mind other characters doing it. * He will only take the character to 1st Prize if he is at the end of a long hall. Gallery Bangy.png Birthdayli.png Category:Characters Category:Jbubler approved pages Category:School Staff